Red Rose
by melry
Summary: fem!Kuroko. AU. Little did Tetsuna know, that red rose she got in her locker would be the start of a change in her repetitive lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written in Kuroko's POV and there's some OOCness.**

**Summary: fem!Kuroko. AU. Little did Tetsuna know, that red rose she got in her locker would be the start of a change in her repetitive lifestyle. **

l

I was a student at Teikou Middle School, one of the most prestigious middle schools in all of Japan.

I also happened to be the least popular girl in school. It wasn't that people disliked me. I was unpopular because people didn't even know I _existed_. I guarantee that many would know who was the most geekiest or nerdiest in school was, but no one would know who in the world I was. It was because of my lack of presence, which made it difficult for even the most observant people to notice me.

I only made myself known to others when teachers needed to take attendance or other occasions when I need to make myself noticed. Other than those times, I was ignored, or better put, unseen by others. Even if I was seen, they would quickly forget me, as if I was a ghost that had only appeared before them for a moment.

I was fine with that though. Who needed attention? I certainly didn't. The other students didn't gossip about me. They couldn't, really. I mean, who could gossip about someone who they didn't even know existed? I had no friends, but I also had no enemies either, so I liked to keep it that way and out of the spotlight.

Since I was the least popular girl in school, I definitely didn't expect what I found in my locker one day during my second year at Teikou. I found a red rose. A freakin' red rose. In my locker. That didn't make sense. I didn't think I was ever given flowers in my entire fourteen years of life.

Sitting next to the rose was a folded card with an intricate design and had pretty decorations on it.

I opened the card and there was what appeared to be a love letter - or note, whatever - written on it. I read it in confusion. The sender was apparently asking whoever-this-card-was-for out. There was no name on who it was addressed to or who wrote it. One thing was for sure, it couldn't have been for me. I don't even remember the last time I even talked to a male student at this school, if I even talked to any student in the first place.

Thinking that the sender put the rose and card in the wrong locker, I decided to put both of them into the lost-and-found box in the Student Services Officer later when I had time between classes. The sender could find it there later if they were lucky and give it to the intended receiver, whoever that was.

I closed my locker and left the locker room. I walked a few steps when I stopped to see a crowd forming meters away. I looked closely and saw five male students in the middle of the crowd.

Oh, it was the Generation of Miracles.

I mentally rolled my eyes at the spectacle and turned around without a second glance, intent on heading for my next class.

The most popular guys at Teikou were this group called the Generation of Miracles. They were apparently geniuses at basketball, and considering that the basketball team was a major reason that Teikou became such a famous school to begin with, being a regular on the main basketball team and classified as a Miracle were like winning a shot to celebrity-dom and instant popularity in the school. And that was exactly what happened to the Generation of Miracles. Kise was the most popular with the female students out of the group. I think I heard that he was some new model that was rising in popularity.

The one who was the second most popular with the girls was Akashi, who was the leader of the Generation of Miracles. He was also the captain of the basketball team despite being only a second year. I heard rumors about how some third years were riled up about the coach was appointing him, who was only a second year, as the next captain, but they stopped for some reason, and Akashi became captain without a hitch or protest. If anyone asked what I thought happened, I guessed that Akashi scared them into silence. It was highly likely.

I didn't get why he was popular with the girls. Kise, I understood, but Akashi? Sure, he was good looking with his exotic eyes and blazing, red hair, definitely good enough to model and be on the cover of a modeling magazine, but his personality stunk. Not that I ever knew him in person, but thanks to loud gossipers, I heard that he had a serious superiority complex and demanding attitude.

A lot of guys seem to dislike him, but since like a hundred percent of them were scared to death of him, they were afraid to insult him to his face. That would be like asking for a death sentence if they did.

l

When classes were finally over for the day, and after I finished up clean-up duty for class today, I left school to return home. I didn't live too far, so I was able to get there in just twenty-five minutes on foot. I slid open the front door. Not bothering to say "I'm home" when I already knew the place was empty, I closed the door shut. I bended down to take up my shoes and put on some slippers.

My parents were hardly home, and they hardly called or contacted me, too. They were often away due to business trips overseas. I didn't complain. I was used to being alone, both at school and home. I was kind of glad for the lack of contact, even if it meant my relationship with them was rather distant. It meant that they would ask me less questions.

Like, if my parents asked me about my social life, I wouldn't know what to say to them. I don't think telling them that I didn't even have a social life would end with good reactions from them. Even if I did have a social life, it would be zero at the max, if it wasn't in the negative range already. It was pretty darn close to it, though. Good thing my parents never asked about it, or they would give me some lecture about how I should bond more with people my age.

As if that would ever happen. I was lucky if anyone would want to befriend a girl who had a strange ability to appear and disappear like a ghost. It was weird and maybe a tad creepy to some, and I knew it.

My daily school life was boring. It wasn't full of excitement or interesting events like one could see in movies, dramas, anime, or manga. It was the same with home. I woke up in the morning, went to school, returned home, did my homework, watched television, went back to sleep, and repeated the same entire thing for the next day, and the day after, and the day after that.

It was all just _so_ exciting.

Hear the sarcasm?

Well, the cycle was getting repetitive, but it was familiar, and I rather deal with familiar things than the unknown because then I would know what to do. On the other hand, I had no idea what to do with something I had no clue about.

I didn't like change, and I didn't want it.

Little did I know, it had already happened the moment I saw that red rose in my locker.

l

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and positive support!**

l

During lunch the next day, I ate my lunch slowly and mechanically.

Or it was like I drank my lunch because all my lunch for the day consisted of was a simple vanilla milkshake. It wasn't that I cared about my weight, but I didn't get that hungry often, and I didn't like eating when I wasn't hungry. I still needed the energy, though, so I settled to get a vanilla milkshake or iced vitamin water bottle at the vending machine instead. (One good thing about elite schools was that they had high-class vending machines with an amazing variety of drinks and snacks.)

I didn't know why I got thirsty all the time when I hardly talked and the weather wasn't that hot when it was during the fall. Maybe it was too make up for my lack of hunger.

Today was the first day of November. Another boring day, another boring month it seemed. This was all that my boring life had to offer for me, huh?

Sigh.

The table I was at was mostly empty, except for a couple of male students who were eating their lunch. As always, they never notice me, even though I always ate at this lunch table.

Turning my head, I decided to take a look around. The cafeteria was always noisy during lunch break. It was like the students had an endless supply of topics to chat about, even when they were eating. My eyes stopped at the sight of the table where the Generation of Miracles were eating. A pink-haired girl was with them, too.

Her name was Momoi. She was the closest female friend to the Generation of Miracles, particularly to Aomine, since Momoi and Aomine were childhood friends. A majority of the female students are jealous of Momoi's closeness with the group who seemingly liked to ignore their fangirls. Except for Kise, who liked to flirt and sign autographs that his fans ask from him.

Suddenly, I saw Akashi, who was talking to Kise, turning his head to look in my direction.

I was a bit taken aback, but I knew he wasn't looking at me.

It couldn't be. I doubted he ever noticed me before.

Yet... what was this feeling I was getting?

I turned back around, trying to shake the feeling off. Sucking from the straw in my shake, I realized my cup was empty. Deciding to leave, I got up. I threw my empty cup and straw into a nearby trash can and left the cafeteria.

l

"Hey, she's leaving!" Kise exclaimed, pointing to where Kuroko was, who was leaving the cafeteria.

"I can see that," Akashi said while watching Kuroko leave, "You're pointing out the obvious."

"Well, this is your chance to go talk to her!"

Akashi turned to look back at Kise. "You think so?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Midorima piped in as he pushed up his glasses, "Isn't it too soon?"

While munching on some chips, Murasakibara added, "Yeah, you only gave her the rose and card just yesterday, right?"

Akashi was silent for a moment, looking thoughtful about it. "I don't think it can hurt to talk to her now, though," he said.

"In that case, go talk to her!" Kise prodded.

"Alright, fine. I'll see you all at practice afterschool, then." Akashi excused himself from the others and stood up. He quietly exited the cafeteria, while also catching the attention of some fangirls at the same time, who whined that Akashi was leaving.

Finishing a bite from his sandwich, Aomine laughed. "Pfft, if I didn't know better, I would think Akashi is nervous," he said with a grin, "Man, I still can't believe he is interested in a girl."

"Yes, that's a first," Momoi agreed, "I never imagined Akashi would take an interest in any of the girls here. He ignored all his fangirls so far, so this is quite a surprise."

Then Aomine turned to look at Kise. "By the way, you and Akashi kept looking at that table in that direction, but all I saw were two guys over there."

"Same here," Midorima said, "I don't remember seeing any girl over there."

While eating from the bento a girl had given him earlier, Kise explained, "That's because the girl Akashi is interested in seems to be lacking presence."

Aomine had no idea what Kise was talking about. He asked, "Lacking presence? What the heck does that mean?"

"You'll understand when you actually see her. It took me a couple of glances for me to even notice she was there."

"Anyway," Momoi said, sipping her orange juice, "I hope everything goes well for Aka-chan."

"Yeah," Kise agreed cheerfully, "if everything goes well, he'll have to introduce his new girlfriend to us."


End file.
